I don't believe you
by Lynne25
Summary: Alternate version of New Moon break up scene.


Hey it's Lynne25!I just want to let you know that all bolded parts are from the book New Moon by Stephanie Meyer.I hop you enjoy my alternate version of The Break up scene in New moon and how it should have gone.

-Lynne25

Play list:

I don't Believe you by Pink

"**Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than I felt.**

**He took a deep breath.**

"**Bella, we're leaving."**

**I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.**

"**Why now? Another year-"**

"**Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."**

**His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.**

**He stared back coldly.**

**With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.**

"**When you say **_**we**_**-," I whispered.**

"**I mean my family and myself." Each word seperate and distinct.**

**I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.**

"**Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."**

"**You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."**

"**Where you are is the right place for me."**

"**I'm no good for you, Bella."**

"**Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."**

"**My world is not for you," he said grimly.**

"**What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"**

"**You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**

"**You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"**

"**As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.**

"_**No!**_**This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me- somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!"**

**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder- like the liquid gold had frozen solid.**

"**Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.**

**There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.**

"**You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.**

**I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz- hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depth could I see a contradiction to the words he'd spoken.**

"**Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.**

**He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... **_**tired **_**of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were **_**not**_** human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."**

"**Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."**

**He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.**

"**You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, so that I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.**

**I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.**

"**If... that's what you want."**

**He nodded once.**

**My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.**

"**I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.**

**I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.**

"**Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.**

**As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.**

"**Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"**

**I nodded helplessly.**

**His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him."**

**I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.**

**He seemed to relax just a little.**

"**And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."**

**My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.**

**He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."**

"**And your memories?" I asked. I sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.**

"**Well"- he hesitated for a short second- "I won't forget. But **_**my **_**kind... we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.**

**He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."**

**The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything.**

"**Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me- the words made no sounds- but he seemed to understand.**

**He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.**

"**No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."**

"**Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.**

"**She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."**

**I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. **_**You can see it's a clean break**_**, his fingers traced along the picture of my severed bone. **_**That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly.**_

**I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate to find a way out of this nightmare.**

"**Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quite, peaceful voice.**

"**Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.**

He looked at me confusion on his face.I knew something wasn't right and that if I was going to stop him now was the time.

"Yes,"he asked calmly.

"You can't do this Edward,"I said as calmly as possible.

He looked at me his serene mask again hiding his emotions as he replied,"It is the right decision Bella."

"Right for who Edward ?Because it certainly is not the right decision for me or you , unless you have been lying to me ever scince we have met, and you truly don't love me?"I shouted the words at him.

"Bella please don't make this any harder than it has to deserve a normal life, you deserve to be able to have a family,"he said calmly.

"Oh so this is about me living a normal life isn't you are telling me that it wouldn't bother you to see me belong to someone else, to see them holding me in their arms,telling me they loved me, kissing me.."

I was cut off when Edward growled,"Stop!"

"Why should I Edward?This is you want isn't it?"I yelled.

"Please just stop it Bella,"he said in a strained voice.

"Why?Isn't it what you want for me,"I asked again.

"No it is not!Do you really think that I want that?The thought of another being with you sickens me to the core.I can not even think about such this isn't about what I is why , I have to let you go ,"he growled.

I took a step closer to him and said,"You don't have to ."

"Bella please,"he whispered his emotions now showing .

"Shh," I cooed,as I stroked his cheek,"we belong together Edward,we always are all I will ever need , because I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and there is nothing that will ever be able to change how I feel for you."I looked him in the eyes seeing his struggle,I kissed him gently and as he usual he pulled as soon as he pulled away he held me close in his arms.

His velvety voice asked,"Bella?"

"Yes ,"I replied.

Thanks for reading part one, part two will be up soon.

Lynne25


End file.
